Shattered Glass
by RUNTGRUNT
Summary: Naruto finally comes home from a devastating war. His usually grinning face is now stoic and emotionless. Sakura, a lonely pharmacist is supremely attracted to him after meeting him only once! Would she pursue him? Read to find out. AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guyyyyysssss so I left for the second time and I promise it will not happen again. I probably pissed a few of you guys off or maybe all of you but I will give a heads up next time if I decide to pause the story for a while or if it will be discontinued (Though I NEVER discontinue any of my stories. Ever.) Anyway, while I was gone I came up with many story ideas and actually finished some that I wrote out. Such as this one. It's already written and finished so I will not have a problem with this one haha you know how the creative juices run out at times.**

**So this story will be pretty mushy and hopefully touching the feels….a lot haha. Some of the content I got inspiration from my real life drama and is placed to good use in here. As far as the story goes there is no character death, buuut there's lots of romance. I dunno if I'll place the lemons in here or not because i really don't want my story to get taken down so maybe i will place it on another site. I dunno yet we'll see when the time comes.**

**Welp, that's really it and I again apologize to you guys, and hopefully some of you guys are still with me….. Enjoy.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 1**

_Heated rough, tanned hands played across her body, making her shiver. She took a deep breath and arched her back in pure ecstasy. She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at the person whose lips were upon her middle. Only blonde, soft looking hair greeted her. She slowly reached down and caressed his hair and he looked up, only one crystal blue eye glowed up at her. She gasped._

Sakura awoke with a jolt, her heart beating hard in her chest, and her hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. She looked at the clock beside her bed on her night stand.

6:52 AM

She sighed and placed her cool hand to her heated forehead as the suns first rays peeked its way through her blinds and into her room. She doesn't go to work till 10 and she's wide awake. She looked heavenward. This is going to bite her in the ass later.

Slowly, she swung her legs to the side of the bed and gently placed her small pink toe nailed polished feet to the wooden floor. She stood and stretched letting out a big yawn, her chubby orange and white cat pouncing to the floor beside her and doing the same.

She startled, then chuckled. "Had a nice rest, Prancy?" She asked the haughty cat. He, in response, turned and made his way out her room. She rolled her eyes and headed to her bathroom for her morning duties.

About 30 minutes later Sakura was dressed and in the kitchen fixing her and Prancy a nice breakfast. The t.v. morning 7 o'clock news blared in the background as she went about placing on the coffee.

She turned to the t.v. which scene was soldiers marching out of a base. Some with casts and in wheelchairs some on their own two feet.

_"Not to mention, today is a very good day for our loved ones are coming home finally from the long and exhausting war wi-"_

A high pitched ring sounded and her phone started to vibrate on the counter. She quickly took the cat food out the cabinet above her before making her way to it. She swiped the accept and answered,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura, it's Tsunade." Came the raspy female voice on the other end. Tsunade is Sakura's manager and friend. But really she's more of a mother figure to her. Whenever Sakura needed something Tsunade was always there. Whenever something was wrong, Tsunade could tell and would listen to her rants or give her shoulder to cry on. Tsunade might seem inconsiderate but that's a facade to hide a good heart.

"Hey Ms. Tsunade, what's up?"

"I'll need you in early today around 8, Leslie called in sick so you will take her shift in the drive thru." Tsunade replied in a business like tone. Sakura nodded as she looked at the clock. It's 7:32 now, she still have time to eat.

"Okay, I'll be there right on the dot." She answered.

"Good." was Tsunades curt reply. Then there was a beep, telling Sakura she ended the call.

Sakura placed her phone in her back pocket and quickly start to fix the cat food in Prancy's bowl. When she was done, she sat the bowl down on the ground and went to wash her hands. Afterwards, she hurriedly ate, poured her some coffee in her thermal cup and she was out the door.

***SG***

"Hey Sakura!" Ino greeted her as she walked into the Tsunade Pharmaceuticals. She waved at the energetic women and smiled. Out of all her co workers she like Ino best. She's always smiling and never seem to think bad or judge people. She's a ball of radiant sunshine and Sakura gotta admit, she's happy to call her a friend.

"What are you doing here so early?" Ino asked curiously as she filled out a piece of paper.

"I have Leslie's shift, she got sick." Sakura answered as she clocked in and sat down her coffee. Ino looked up, her eyebrows pulled together in worry.

"I hope she's alright."

Sakura shrugged and nodded to the many pieces of paper on the counter..

"What are those?"

Ino looked at the papers a somber expression taking over the worry.

"It's from the Doctor's and nurses from the war. These pieces of paper here," She held up one and smiled sadly,"are for the many soldiers that will have to take medicine for the rest of their lives maybe." She sighed and Sakura cocked her head. " Shikamaru Nara: For trauma prescribed Zoloft oral." She continued to read her voice cracking.

Sakura bit her lip. That's right, the soldiers are coming home today and boy do they have a lot of prescriptions to fill. She walked over to Ino and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah it is pretty sad." She looked down thinking of something else to say, Ino beat her to it.

"He's a friend. Well was a friend." She continued to stare at the paper.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"He decided to go to war is what happened." She paused. "I told him everyone is not meant to be a soldier. That he was better off staying home...Staying here… With me."

Sakura looked down again sadness coming over her. She patted Ino shoulder and whispered,

"We have a lot of prescriptions to fill."

Ino sniffled and swiped her face with her jacket sleeve.

"Yeah."

***SG***

Naruto slowly walked into the bar, his bag hiked onto his shoulder, his perfect lips in a stern line. He needed a drink, and a place where he can think and get a nice pretty loose lady to bury himself into.

"Naruto?" Came a monotonous voice. He turned and was face to face with silver hair, an eye patch and a bored, blank expression.

"Kakashi." Naruto murmured in greetings to his once best friend before the war. Kakashi was one of the people that thought he shouldn't join the war for reasons unknown. No one thought he should join the war for unknown reasons actually. Naruto always thought maybe they thought he was weak, and a scared little boy who couldn't take the sight the blood. Well look at him now, 26 and alive. He watched 2 of his childhood friends die, innocent civilians and children die, and a man get executed before his very eyes. Yes, the war has changed him. It's a good change. He's stronger. He thinks before he do. He's not a carefree child anymore.

"Let's have a drink old friend. It looks as if you need one." Kakashi smirked and waited patiently for Naruto's reply.

"Sure." Naruto finally answered warily. It'll be good to catch up and to hear how wrong Kakashi was to doubt him.

After the two men were seated comfortably at the bar, they ordered a couple of beers and drank. Kakashi waited till Naruto was done chugging down the beer and place the empty glass on the counter with a loud thunk.

"So, how was it?" Kakashi started conversationally. Naruto tech'd and signaled for the bartender to refill his glass.

"How was what, ya weirdo?"

Kakashi smiled, "Already with the name calling, eh?" He took a sip of his beer and continued seriously, his voice becoming dark, "It changed you. I can tell."

Naruto remained quiet, his crystal blue eyes far away.

"The Naruto I know would waltz in here with a big smile on his face unfazed and loud and obnoxious and naive." Kakashi chuckled,"Yeah, you've seen some things. Experienced life in a whole different light. What it seems and what it truly is."

Quietly, Naruto took a sip of his refilled glass and contemplated on leaving him to talk to himself. He didn't feel like hearing this bullshit. Kakashi caste his eyes downward.

"You know Naruto, I gotta' admit, I was wrong about you. I thought you weren't meant to be a soldier, I thought it would break you and leave you lifeless. I know how war could be. But instead, you took it in a grew from it. I commend you." Kakashi held up his glass and waited. Naruto looked at his old friend and smirked. Just what he wanted to hear. He took his glass and lightly touched it with Kakashi's.

"Welcome home, Naruto."

**A/N: So yeah I know pretty slow start, I hope you found some interest in here. Criticism is welcomed and needed.**

**Song) Pilot Speed- Alright**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yuuuuuup soooo. So just to let you guys know I will be posting weekly, but here's an early chap haha.**

** And well I made a decision that I will not post the lemony parts on a different site, that's too much to do, so I will post some lemons in chapters and cut some lemons out of chapters. Yes? No? Seems fair?**

**Oh, and thanks for the awesome reviews guys, they're very encouraging!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura busily stacked the over the counter, unprescripted, medicines and creams onto the shelves down the aisles, her back hunched as she worked on the bottom row of, thankfully, the last two shelves. Only a few of the soldiers came to get their meds yesterday which means today is going to be a BIG rush.

She absent mindedly kicked an empty box that was next to her as she stood and huffed. Casually,she looked to the drive thru window where she'll be working and groaned, throwing her head back. She hate being at the drive thru, the speakers are low quality and have this static when ever someone breathes a word through them. She'll ask Ino if they can switch for an hour or two.

Her flashy green eyes scanned the pharmacy then and she sighed in content. It was pretty small and homey. Like a family owned store, only not so family owned. Tsunade Pharmaceuticals, believe it or not, is the only pharmacy in town. The town itself is pretty small too, and barely get any visitors besides the people passing through. But she like it, it's quiet and some of everyone knows everyone which means less crimes.

A ding was heard as the front door open, letting Sakura know that someone has entered the store. Sakura turned to the door and smiled at the bored looking man. He wore his dark hair in a high ponytail and had dark condescending eyes, his ears were adorned in many piercings making him look pretty heavy metal and he wore casual clothing which are jeans and a black v-neck shirt and converses. His muscles bulged through the v-neck which made Sakura cheeks heat.

"H-Hi, how are you today?" She stuttered and mentally slapped herself.

'_PROFESSIONAL, SAKURA_' She reminded herself.

"I'm fine." His tone was deep but equally bored, which made Sakura cheeks heat more as she quickly head behind the counter where she belonged. Ino went to the bathroom not too long ago, so she guess she'll take this customer.

Slowly, he made his way to her, his hands in his pockets, his eyes never leaving her. She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down.

'_What the hell is he doing?_' She yelled to herself. She looked back up and plastered a smile to her lips. He was right across from her, his head cocked adorably to the side, a smirk on his lips.

She looked on the counter and noticed he had two boxes of Epsom Salt.

"Well, you're adorable." He drawled and leaned his hip onto the counter.

Sakura looked down shyly.

"Will that be all?"

"Yeah."

Sakura dutifully rung up the Epsom Salts and bagged them, her hands shaking from her well irked nerves.

"5 dollars even."

"Shikamaru?" Came Ino's voice behind her.

Sakura turned to a shocked Ino. Her pale green eyes wide, her mouth slightly parted. The man called Shikamaru groaned and looked up.

Sakura looked back to the man and blinked. So this is Shikamaru. Traumatized Shikamaru. War Traumatized Shikamaru. Humph. And before anyone knew it, a prescription bottle hit Shikamaru right upside the head, cracking open and making pills fly out everywhere.

"Hey, Ino-" Sakura started but stopped at the sight of tears. Ino's tears. Her hands were clenched together and held to her chest, her lips firmly pressed together and trembling.

"You, Asshole!" She hiccuped.

Shikamaru rubbed his forehead and smirked.

"You were always over dramatic." He chuckled.

"Yeah well.." She trailed off, her cheeks turning a pale pink,"There goes your fucking pills, you whore."

"I'm not fucking traumatized, I don't even need those pills. Stupid doctor's." He murmured then said louder, "Y'know I was hoping from you, more of a warmer welcome home instead of the name callings and such. A hug would be nice"

"You don't get one." Ino pouted and crossed her arms.

Sakura blinked, completely confused as the two continued bickering. Just when she was about to silently walk away, the bell to the front door dinged again, and Sakura silently thanked God for another customer.

She quickly walked around the counter to greet the new customer, her smile already plastered on her lips,

"Hi, Welcom-"

Blue. His eyes were a deep sea blue. She took in a needed breath. Her heart starting to beat hard in her chest as if it was just brought back to life.

He had tanned skin and sun bleached blonde hair that went well with his eyes. He too was tall, his face masculine with stubble on a stubborn chin. He wore a loose fitting white shirt and blue jeans with nike slippers and white socks. But still, the clothing couldn't hide his greatly defined muscles or do them justice.

Sakura took a step back and shook her head. Once her wits were back together she looked up at him again. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Are you okay?" He asked,his voice deep but with a boyish tint. His hand was held out to her in a weary way of just in case she fainted or something. She slowly nodded and took another deep breath and a step back.

"I, uhm, I am fine. How are you today?" Sakura finally answered breathlessly, her store courtesies coming back to her. Okay, now she really need to get herself a boyfriend if she's going to act this way around every guy she sees.

'_Or a vibrator_' She thought to herself and quickly dismissed the disgusting notion.

"I'm great. 'Just came to get some Epsom Salts." He answered and walked around her. Just when he did, she got a good whiff of his scent which made her blush even more. She scrunched her eyes tightly shut.

"You are a professional, Sakura." She whispered to herself, and turned to the man who was greeting Shikamaru.

"Yo, Shikamaru."

"Naruto, fancy seeing you here. Came for some salts?" Shikamaru greeted him as they bumped fists.

"Yeah, my back and legs are killing me."

"Same, I was hoping to get to soaking right away but the missus is keeping me hostage." He gestured to Ino and got a smack to the face.

Naruto laughed while slowly backing away from the violent couple into the salts aisle,

"Yeah so, I'll catch you later."

Sakura quickly headed back behind the counter and taped Ino tentatively on the shoulder, who was currently jacking Shikamaru up by his shirt and yelling in the poor guys ear.

"What?!" Ino turned to her and Sakura can swear she seen a red demonic aura around the woman.

She squeaked and slowly backed away.

"Uhm, nevermind." She quickly spurt out, hands up.

"Uhm." Came another voice behind the squirming couple. Sakura peeked around them and spied the uncertain blonde. Her cheeks heated and she took a deep breath and smiled.

"If you can try to, hand it over them" She laughed nervously. He, with ease, reached around them and handed her the items. Two boxes of Epsom Salts and bandages. She rung them up and bagged them.

"6.29." She half yelled over the now screaming couple. She winced when Ino let out a high pitched squeal as Shikamaru pinched her cheek.

When Naruto handed her the money and she the bag, there hands slightly brushed each other, and their eyes connected, sending shivers down Sakura's spine. She quickly drew back and looked down.

"Have a nice day." She breathed breathlessly.

He smiled tightly and she watched as he walked out of the store.

His eyes. Just from that one glimpse she seen so much. In his eyes there's so much pain and sadness. She held her hand to her chest.

***SG***

Naruto looked at his hand that the pink haired woman touched. It was weird. Maybe because he didn't have a woman in a while.

A long while. But he was instantly turned on. It was a shiver he felt way down to his manhood.

He shook his head, her pretty green eyes flashing through his mind. He need to get a woman. Quick. And he had one in mind.

**A/N: BOOOM SKIDDLY DOOOO REVIEW**

**Song) Delilah- Inside My Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, this chapter have a lemon in it, I placed a warning where it begins if you don't want to read it, and I also gave you a heads up when it ends so pweeease don't report. Annnnd honestly, my lemons aren't as good as I would like them to be so I'm really working hard on those as we speak haha.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

Temari was flipping through a fashion magazine when her apartment doorbell rang. With an annoyed sigh, she flopped the magazine on her red love seat and walked to the door.

"Who the hell is it?" She asked through the door harshly.

"It's Naruto." Came the voice from the other side. Her grey hazel eyes widened and she gasped. Naruto?! No way! She quickly jerked the door open and let in another gasp. IT IS HIM.

"Naruto!" She squealed and jumped into his arms, making him drop his bag he was holding.

He casually hugged her around her petite waist.

"Temari, never thought you would be happy to see me." He murmured in her neck.

She bite her bottom lip and pulled back.

"So, what are you here for Naruto?" She noted the Epsom Salts in the fallen bag on the ground and smiled,"Mmmmm I think I have an idea."

She backed away from him and Naruto assessed her.

She had on a red fitted half tank top with a black mini skirt. On her wrist were numerous bracelets that covered her bracelet tattoo. She wore fishnet under the skirt with black leather ankle boots that held a silver chain on the buckles and her wild dirty blonde hair was pushed back by a red head band. She looked hot.

She stepped back into her apartment and opened her apartment door wider.

"Come on in."

Naruto picked up his fallen bag and stepped into the neat apartment. It was very nice. Her carpet was beige which went well with the red love seats. Her purple walls were adorned with fans from little to in humanly large. The living room was dim lit by a very artistic lamp in the left corner of the room.

Temari closed her door and seductively grabbed Naruto's shoulder as she walked passed him.

"I'll go run some bath water."She pointed to the bag he was holding,"Mind if I take one of those boxes, babe?" She asked.

Naruto held out the bag to her and she slowly took it, her eyes narrowed.

"You've changed." She drawled. "But I don't know if I like it or not."

Naruto shrugged and plopped down on the couch as she disappeared. He picked up the fashion magazine she was reading not too long ago and cocked an eyebrow.

'_Spring Fashion._' He read the title of the article in his head.

Temari have always been into the fashion thing, everything about her scream high fashion. Her clothing, he looked around, her house and probably just probably her food. He rolled his eyes at the stupidness he just thought.

Casually, he laid his head back on the back of the love seat. He didn't really get any sleep last night. It was weird sleeping in a soft comfortable bed in a nice and quiet room. He was too used to the hard bunkers and the noisy rowdy nights of the guys either bickering or fighting over something.

Slowly he start to doze off.

Sleep, actually, seems nice right about now.

"Your bath is ready, baby." Came Temari voice, this time low and seductive. Naruto opened his eyes and smirked.

There stood Temari in all her glory, her perfect breast peaking right to him. He let out a slow breath as his northern region sprang to life, and started to take his shirt off. He stood from the love seat and sauntered his way towards her, dropping his shirt anywhere on the floor of her living room.

He slowly grabbed one of her perfect breast, making her gasp, and squeezed.

"They grew since you left." She whispered as she grabbed onto his forearms.

Naruto didn't care about that, he just needed sex. Now.

Roughly he pulled her to his heated, naked chest and she groaned at the skin on skin contact. It's been a long while since she have had any too, so she's very glad he stopped by.

**WARNING: LEMON SCENE STARTS HERE, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, PLEASE SKIP TO THE OTHER BOLD AND CAPITALIZED LETTERING FURTHER DOWN.**

He harshly started to attack her lips, while picking her up. Her legs instantly went around him, straddling his waist. Naruto groaned and snaked his hand to her bare bottom and pushed her wet sex onto his through his jeans. Temari gasped at the feel of him and Naruto took it as an invitation, and hungrily stuck his tongue in her mouth. He turned and placed her back to the wall, and lead his kisses down her throat. Temari picked her head up with an arched back, her eyes closed, her breathing harsh and labored.

While still holding her up against the wall, Naruto quickly start to undo his pants, his penis straining against his zipper. With one swift gesture, his great length was free from the jeans and he let out an almost animalistic sound of relief. Temari dark hazel eyes darkened farther at the sound, her sex becoming even more wetter.

He is different.

She like it.

No.

LOVE it.

He took her right leg which was around his waist and hiked it over his shoulder, and tightly grabbed the other to keep it from falling. Slowly, he slid into her silky, wet heat, sucking in air through his teeth as he did so.

Temari through her head back, banging it against the wall. Her mouth open which a throaty moan escaped from.

He started of at an agonizing slow pace. Relishing the feel that he hadn't felt in so long, while Temari clenched his back with her nails with every slow stroke he did.

Then he suddenly started to go faster, making her lower back bang against the wall consistently and harshly. The pictures on the wall rattled with every hard and quick thrust, some falling to the ground and breaking.

Temari breath quickened as she was about to climax, and Naruto harshly grabbed on to her soft bottom biting his bottom lip from the pleasure every time he sheathed himself in her. He like this position, he can go deeper. He looked at Temari's sweat gleamed face as it scrunched up in agony and smirked, going harder and quicker than before.

"Yes, Yes!" She writhed, scratching his back and shaking her head in pure ecstasy.

Naruto clenched his teeth together, his breath too at a fast pace as he was close to his ending. With a few more quick thrust, and a few more pictures crashing to the floor, Naruto quickly pulled out and through his head back as he came. The cum splashing on top of Temari's neatly shaven sex and lower abdomen as she too climaxed, her body shaking exquisitely.

**END OF LEMON SCENE.**

"Oh, Naruto," She breathed, her eyes closed her breath still coming out labored," I think this tops the list. That was great."

Naruto, cocked an eyebrow and casually start to remove his pants. She watched curiously.

"I'm afraid," he started as he stepped out of his underwear and looked down at Temari who was now sitting on the floor, too weak to stand,"We aren't done yet."

Her eyes widened for a second in shock before she smirked.

'_Yes. Change is good._' She thought.

***SG***

"So, The Great Naruto," Temari joked, "What was it like being in war for the first time?"

After the rough sex session which consisted over 3 rounds, they finally decided to soak in that Epsom Salt bath. Temari needs it now that Naruto wasn't so gentle with her. She understand he hasn't had a girl in 8 years but geez!

Naruto sank deeper into the bath and closed his eyes.

"It was alright." Was his very bored answer. Temari pouted. Why is he being so closed up? Yeah, she understand that he's changed, but she really hoped that he didn't change into a big fucking jerk. She change her mind, she isn't liking the change.

Well, maybe the change in his sex but not his personality.

"That's all?" She pouted and he nodded.

Naruto really didn't feel like talking right now. He had the sex that he wanted, so now all he want to do is relax. Soak, fall asleep and maybe have some more sex afterwards, then go home.

Temari huffed and folded her arms across her breast, splashing the lukewarm water to the pearl white floors. Seems like not all change is for the good.

"You owe me new pictures." She joked and Naruto only huffed.

***SG***

Sakura patted Prancy as she lied upside down on her very uncomfortable couch, her t.v. set on the health fitness channel which made it ironic that she had a half eaten pint of cookie dough ice cream sitting on the floor.

She groaned, when a commercial came on of a favorable vacation spot that held a beach with it. Blue. Ocean blue. Familiar blue eyes popped in her head, and she shut her eyes tightly and groaned again.

Maybe she will get a vibrator and fantasize about the gorgeous stranger she met, oh yeah, once! She threw her legs to the side which landed her in an awkward position. She's such a lonely person. Before she know it, she will be 36 with 12 cats. She don't want that. She want a husband with maybe, _maybe_, a baby at that time.

She sat up and tucked her legs under her. Prancy sauntered towards her and plopped down in her lap.

"Oh Prancy…" She murmured and the cat rolled his eyes at his pathetic owner, sensing her very obvious mood..

She looked at the time on her phone and groaned. It's only 5:38. She been off work since two and, believe it or not, all she did was watch t.v and stuff her face with cookie dough ice cream…. Till now. She sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. She can't call Ino because she's probably with that Shikamaru guy and she can't call Tsunade because it isn't business and nothing is really wrong with her.

Maybe she can take Prancy to the park?

"Wanna go to the park Prancy?" She cooed to the bored cat. Prancy, again, rolled his eyes and hopped off of his owners lap and headed to the kitchen. Sakura watched, her confidence going right down the drain.

She fell back on the couch arm, hurting some of her back as she did so.

"Ow." She squeaked out, then relaxed.

Maybe she should look for a vibrator.

Just as she was reaching for her phone, it buzzed with a message. She quickly picked it up and placed in her pin lock.

'_**Meet me at the coffee shop in 5**_' Ino.

Sakura rolled her eyes and stood from the couch.

"I guess she's not with Shikamaru."

***SG***

"I'm just so happy he's home." Started Ino excitedly just as Sakura walked into the shop.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sakura narrowed her eyes questioning at her.

"Shikamaru. He apologized and everything and he said there probably not gonna be another war soon." Ino spewed.

"Great." Sakura muttered absentmindedly, and made her order," Uhm, Earl grey tea with a teaspoon of honey and whip cream please."

"What are you so sour about, puss?" Ino questioned and too made her order of black coffee with three creams and four sugars.

"I'm not sour about anything." Sakura lied. Ino smirked and nudged Sakura playfully.

"Is it because you don't have a special someone that came from the war to cuddle with tonight?"

'_Hell Yeah!_' Sakura thought, but instead answered with a halfhearted tch.

"I seen the way you were looking at Naruto, I can get Shikamaru to set you guys a date."

Sakura violently shook her head as she picked up her tea and handed Ino her very sugared coffee. They both made their way to a window booth and sat. Sakura know that Ino really isn't good at setting or getting anyone to set up dates. She's the type of girl that gives out too much info without meaning it.

"No thanks, Ino." She took a sip of her tea and looked out the window at the passing couples. Jealousy overcame her as she watched a couple stop to indulge in a kiss and continue on there way.

Ino frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I said."

"You suck."

"Why thank you." Sakura retorted.

"Y'know," Ino laughed,"before you know it, you'll be 40 years old, still alone, living with about 20 cats. Your clock is ticking girly."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm 25, in my prime. My clock don't start ticking till I'm 30"

Ino shrugged her shoulders,

"What ever floats your boat. But, I think I'm still gonna' set that date."

Sakura groaned,

"Oh mer gerd please don't Ino, I am fine. I have Prancy to cuddle with."

"He's a cat." She pointed out with a twisted lip. Sakura shrugged her shoulder. Not to forget, Prancy isn't a cuddler. She got scars to prove it.

"Look, if I want a love life, I will pursue it." Sakura said making up a shit excuse. Ino stifled her laughter at the lame attempt.

"Right."

"Shut up, asshole." Sakura blurted and laughed while throwing a couple of napkins at Ino. Ino laughed and threw one back.

**A/N: If you guys are wondering, Temari will not be the problem in this story, she have this great "I don't give a shit" attitude about her that i will like to keep. I'm not gonna throw that away and make her into this love-struck, psycho chick that is head over hills interested in Naruto all of a sudden. Okay guys?**

**And no, she is not a whore. We all have a friend (Or know someone, come on admit it lol XDDDD) that is young and carefree and living life to the fullest. That's Temari. I love Temari that way. And I hope you guys do too.**

**Anyway your criticism is greatly appreciated and needed (Especially for the lemon scene…. can u give me tips?)**

**Song) Jarell Perry- Win ←Best song ever yo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks sooooo much for the Favs and Follows guys, I get so happy when I see that more people is interested in the story everytime I update!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

With cautious steps, Sakura slowly followed Ino into the bar her eyes darting everywhere for something or someone suspicious. She wasn't used to being in very open places like this; where the people is very loud, rowdy and rough. She shivered in disgust as the smell of cigars hit her nose.

"I shouldn't have come." She groaned to herself.

Ino insisted on her to come with her to the bar to meet with Shikamaru. Sakura didn't really want to go, but seeing it was her day off and plus she had nothing to do, she reluctantly tagged along. Now that she think about it, she could have stayed home with Prancy and watch crappy romance movies on Netflix.

She sighed in longing at the thought. Ino noticed and rolled her eyes as she turned to her very depressing friend.

"This is not gonna' work. I feel that I need to get you drunk." She accused Sakura, her arms folded under her breasts. Sakura tskd,

"I'm just not used to places like this." She defended herself as she again looked around the bar.

The bar was very manly, nothing but neatly polished wood. Sakura scrunched up her nose in distaste. Many weird and manly pictures were hung on the wall, from old mustang cars to framed old bud light beer cans. A few ceiling fans hung above, some spinning at a very slow pace that made Sakura wonder why it was on anyway. Small round tables were scattered about with three chairs at each one, some occupied with the many drunken men and whorish women. At the far back was the bar, it covered that whole back wall. The counter too was polished wood and had wooden bar-stools with candy red cushions to accompany it.

The bartender was dutifully cleaning glasses and refilling drinks along the way, his weird hippie circle glasses gleaming.

"Oh, the bartender is pretty hot." Ino pointed out and Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend, but still she assessed the bartender.

He was a pretty slim and lanky built. His hair was black and wild at the ends, indicating that it needed a trim pronto. His ears were adorned with many piercings and a feather earring. He had a bad boy look to him that made Sakura twist her lip in disinterest. She had enough of them in her teen years. Just then, he looked up from the glasses he was cleaning and right at Sakura, she quickly looked away her cheeks heating from being caught.

"Nah, he's not my type." Sakura murmured, embarrassed, to her friend. Ino laughed.

"Sakura, Sakura." She chanted," You can't be picky in times of need, my friend."

"Shut the hell up, Ino. This isn't times of need." She sputtered a little hurt. Ino chuckled and patted Sakura's back.

"Let's just go to the bar and wait for Shikamaru, okay."

Sakura slowly followed behind Ino, her head down. She's not THAT desperate to get a boyfriend. There's no problem in being alone and Sakura really don't mind being alone. She looked up at the back of her friend. And honestly, she's not really alone, she have Ino and Tsunade and Prancy. And from time to time, her co workers. She'll be fine.

When they arrived at the bar, she quietly took a seat, the cushion farting as she sat on it. Heat came to her cheeks and Ino looked at her and snickered.

"It's the damn seats." Sakura explained, annoyed with her friend.

"What ever you say, forehead." Ino retorted and stuck her tongue at her.

Sakura placed a hand to her temple, her elbow on the bar. She slowly feel a headache coming on, and she knows that being with Ino and Shikamaru will not help it.

"A beer is fine for me." She heard Ino order.

"Water for me." Sakura called out, getting a very exasperated glance from Ino,

"No, get her a beer. And keep them coming till I say otherwise." Ino half whispered and the bartender nodded.

Sakura growled at her friend, but didn't object. She really need it.

A tall glass was placed in front of her filled to the brim with the cooling beverage. She sighed and grasped the glass with her small hands. Her eyes far away as she looked down into the glass. She then looked up at her energetic friend, who was happily chatting with the bartender.

Sakura have to admit, she's always been jealous of Ino. When they first started working at the pharmacy together, she felt so dull compared to her. She was always smiling and laughing and not to mention beautiful. While Sakura was always, mild and original. She wish she can laugh and smile so much like Ino, but it's not in her nature. Something have to truly be funny for her to laugh and something have to truly make her happy to make her sincerely smile.

She looked down in shame at her beer. Eh, maybe that's why she's single. She need to be more open and care free. Get out more, instead of going straight home meeting Prancy's every need.

She raised the glass to her lips and took a sip, Ino's bubbly laughter flowing to her. She twisted her lip in thought.

_Maybe I will take up to that Netflix after Shikamaru arrives, she wouldn't noticed I've gone anyway._

And with that thought, she chugged down the rest of the glass and placed it on the bar top.

"Refill please."

***SG***

Naruto casually walked beside his friend, annoyed at how far away he parked from the bar. His legs and back still ached a little and he was planning on staying in his apartment and sleeping the day until this asshole showed up, demanding him to come with him to the bar.

"Thanks for coming along, man really appreciate it. Who knows what Ino will try to do to me." Shikamaru drawled and Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"It's not like I had a choice." He murmured then said louder "Wasn't it your idea to bring her here?"

Shikamaru cheeks heated.

"No. Not really."

Naruto shook his head in pity for his friend. He dealt with those kinds of girls before, bossy, and very stubborn. He'll be damned if he falls for one of those types as hard as Shikamaru has.

"You've been here for only two days, and already she have you eating out the palm of her hand." Naruto snorted.

Shikamaru looked up.

"Shut up. You're so annoying."

Not 3 minutes later, they finally arrived at the bar entrance, and Naruto looked around. To say it was 2 in the afternoon, a lot of people were at the bar. Some faces looked familiar to him and it soon dawned upon him. Seems that all the people that were in the war is winding down here at this time.

They entered the bar and immediately everyone hooted to them jokingly. Shikamaru sighed,

"What a drag."

"Yo, Shikamaru! Naruto!" Someone yelled out to them. They both looked to the familiar pale eyed man. He was the same height and built as them and his hair was a light brown that flowed to his waist. His lightly tanned skin from the war, seem to make him look foreign. His face was angular, with perfect sculpted thin lips that was in a frown as he assessed the two men that just entered the bar.

Every girls' eye was secretly on him.

"Sup Neji, where's Hinata?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes. If you haven't met a guy yet with a massive ego, well here he is. During the war, he always talked about how he excelled in Martial Arts and getting women. Constantly, day or night, he would rant on about many past girlfriends and many past fights he won against "Meat Heads" as he would call them. In the battlefield Naruto actually witnessed Neji fight which was very obnoxious. He went in head first without assessing his surrounding. If his sister wasn't there to help him out, Naruto is sure he would be dead by now.

_To bad though._

Honestly Naruto don't really like the guy. He's too damn arrogant. He was overjoyed when another close friend of his, Choji, decided to switch bunks with him for a while.

Now Neji younger sister, Hinata, on the other hand was pretty quiet and kept mostly to herself. Naruto usually watched her curiously at training and noticed that she too must have excelled at Martial Arts at her quick reflexes and pressure point finding skill. She was swift and precise. He actually tried to talk to her once, but she just shrugged him off and walked away as if he was a pest to her. Like Neji, she had pale eyes too, which a lot of people found odd, but quickly got used of.

They were the complete opposite. One quiet and Elite. The other loud and very obnoxious. And out of the two, he like Hinata best and don't even know her.

"What are you guys doing here, eh? You're raining on my parade of reign." He answered instead, ignoring Shikamaru.

Naruto tchd and looked away from the asshole.

His eyes instantly landed on the pink haired woman he seen yesterday. She was slumped on a bar stool at the bar, her chin in her hand as the bartender, Shino, refilled her glass. He tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

_What is she doing here?_

Then he spotted Ino sitting next to her.

She must have bought her as a friend. Then something slowly started dawn on him, and he glared at Shikamaru who was casually arguing with Neji. This have to be set up.

Just as he was about to walk out, Ino turned and connected eyes with him. He silently cursed as she smiled, and gracefully started to make her way to him. The pinkette didn't turn to see where her friend ventured off to at all. She instead, as Naruto watched, tilted her head back and emptied the glass of fresh beer.

"Hi, Naruto. Shikamaru." She greeted as she came up to them, then look to Neji as she protectively took Shikamaru arm in her grasp, "Hi… Stranger."

Neji anger quickly dissipated, and his frown quickly changed into a smooth smile.

"Hi there, beautiful." He breathed.

Shikamaru pushed him by the chest. Neji stepped back a few from the force, shock on his face.

"Back off asshole." Shikamaru growled, which lead Ino to giggle, a little blush appearing on her cheeks.

Neji huffed and flicked his hair off his shoulders.

"What ever, you both are meat heads." He silently fumed as he started to head back to his table, that held other soldiers that Naruto remember. He just might go over there instead.

"We're at the bar, guys." Ino announced as she began dragging Shikamaru away. Naruto stayed put,

"I'm gonna' head over there with the guys. Holler if you need me." He casually turned and started to make his way to the rowdy table of soldiers. But in mid stride, something harshly gripped his earlobe, and pulled till he was bent at the waist.

"What the hell-!" He started, and looked up to a very calm Ino. Her pale green eyes looked down on him as if he was a child.

"No, Naruto I think you have it all wrong." She said sweetly," You're going to come to the bar with us, and have a few drinks."

Naruto clenched his teeth together, annoyed. This girl is very persistent.

When he didn't acknowledge her demand, she twisted his ear, worsening the pain and making him suck in air through his teeth. He quickly obliged.

"Okay okay!"

She let his ear go and bounded back to Shikamaru, all smiles and sweetness. Naruto straightened and placed his hand on his abused ear, ignoring Shikamaru's snickering.

_Bossy women._

**A/N: Like how I placed Neji in here? Sorry if I made some of you mad switching out his cool persona... **

**See ya next week.**

**Song) Ruelle- Until We Go Down**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorrryyyyy for the very late chapter guys! I forgot to post and I am very sorry.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto watched quietly as the the pinkette went through glass after glass of beer. She never spoke to him when he arrived which made him feel pretty gritty. She seem like a happy type, so seeing her like this made him wonder what's the whole reason for it. As a matter a fact, soon as she laid eyes on him, he could swear he seen a flash of confusion and embarrassment.

Hours passed and she still haven't glanced or said a word to him. It was getting dark outside and she still didn't let up on the beers either!

He awkwardly looked at his glass and scratched the back of his head.

This is weird. And not fun at all.

He looked to his left side at the chuckling couple that demanded him to come over to the bar. And for what? To watch them touch each other and look after a very drunken female?

Hell. No.

Not gonna' happen.

He started to stand, but a warm hand touched his well formed arm. He looked to the twisted lip pinkette, her pretty green eyes was a little glazed over and her eyebrows was pulled down in a frown.

"Where you going?" She asked, her words slurred.

"Uhm, I was just about to leave." He answered honestly. She dropped her hand back on the bar top and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I Know, uhm, that I'm not the best company. And I'm sorry. I just wanna' stay home and watch Netflix." She rambled and Naruto cocked his head in curiosity.

Seems like she was pushed into this too. He shook his head in pity for them both and sat back down.

"Yeah, me too. But minus the Netflix thing."

"I'm Sakura." She held out her small hand to him and Naruto gently took it. It was warm and soft.

"Naruto."

"Yeah, it's kinda my fault you're here anyway." She chuckled and took a big gulp of her new beer and continued, "Ino thinks that I need a man to be happy. When I am. I'm not that lonely. I like being alone. I was a loner alllllllll throoough out!" She paused and blinked slowly, "High school." She finished with a dramatic sweep of her hand.

Naruto looked on in amusement.

She's one of those rambling drunks.

"But...But, when I seen you..." She looked down. Naruto eyebrows drew in in confusion.

When she seen him?

"What?" He asked a little too eagerly.

But instead she looked up at him with a big grin on her face, a cute little dimple appearing on her left cheek,

"Wanna watch some Netflix? It beats being here with those psycho's." She gestured towards Ino and Shikamaru.

Just who is this woman who invite guys to her house to watch Netflix? This woman who rambles when she is drunk. This woman who...

Naruto placed his head in his hands and laughed. A very good laugh he hadn't had in a long time.

...Makes him laugh at, obviously, the most stupid things.

***SG***

Sakura frowned at the laughing man on side of her, sobering up a little.

"What's so funny?"

When he continued on, she grabbed onto his big hands and pulled them from his beautiful smiling face. Perfect white teeth was striking against his tanned skin. She took in a breath.

_Uh-oh_

Absentminded she squeezed his hand, which was still in her grip and he looked up, his blue eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"Netflix." He sputtered still chuckling with mirth.

Now she wish she hadn't invited him, what was she thinking? A head ache was coming on fast as she slowly dropped his hand. Her cheeks and ears started to burn in embarrassment and she stepped off the bar chair, her head down.

"Hey, hey. Where you going!? Don't be looking like that." He blurted with a grin.

Sakura rolled her eyes and looked up at him,

"Well how the hell am I supposed to act with you laughing at me like some idiot." She pointed out and he sobered, his face quickly becoming serious again.

"I was not laughing at you, Sakura."

She looked down again, his gaze too heavy and sincere.

"Yeah, whatever." She murmured and turned, stumbling a little and getting a woozy feeling in her head. Woah. A little giggle came from her parted lips, "See ya around." She called. Then something quickly grabbed her elbow and she turned to the confused blonde,

"Hey, you can't just do that!"

"Do what?" She sighed. She just wanna get home now. She made a complete ass out of herself, now she want to stroke her badly abused ego and eat the rest of her cookie dough ice cream.

"Invite me to a Netflix date then try to walk it off." He smiled and took her hand, "You're not gonna get off that easily Ms. Sakura."

"Well, I say Mr. Naruto, you are utterly confusing." She said in a snobbish tone that went well with her very slurred words.

"Yeah, I know." Was his monotone answer.

***SG***

Ino watched with a sly grin as the couple walked out the bar, and worked her hands together almost in an evil fashion.

"My plan is working." She cackled making Shikamaru cringe at his weird girlfriend.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked looking to the bar doors that now swung shut.

"With Sakura and Naruto. They just left together." Ino gushed and squealed. She's so happy for her friend, she might just have a few more rounds. While Shikamaru on the other hand was silently fuming.

They didn't pay for their drinks!

He looked heavenward and vowed to end Naruto's life. Soon.

***SG***

"Well, here we are." She gestured to the inside of her apartment, stumbling a little while turning on lights as she entered. Naruto slowly followed and shut the door behind him.

Her apartment wasn't as... colorful as he would've thought. It was pretty bland.

Her living room only consisted of a two cushioned, pale blue striped sofa that sat in the middle of the room with a 52' flat screen t.v. sitting on a glass rectangle table. A lamp on a brownish gold small round table sat next to the sofa. To the back of the room lied a counter island where the kitchen started. The walls had no color, just plain ole white.

"Make yourself at home, buddy." She slurred and went to the back where a dark hallway was.

Naruto watched as she disappeared into the dark abyss of a hallway, standing awkwardly by the door.

"Meow..."

He looked down. There, at his feet, was a very fat orange and white cat. Its green eyes narrowed in suspicion. Naruto shivered. He HATE cats with a passion and so do them with he. He learned at a young age they're very picky and very tensed animals, they'll pounce on anything they see as a threat. Slowly, he walked farther into the room his eyes still on the tense feline. When it stepped towards him, he started and quickly backed away,

"S-Sakura?!" He called, his voice breaking a little.

"Oh, there you are Prancy." Sakura voice cooed as she entered the living room with a PS3 console and remote control in her hands.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. She's surprising him more and more. And she changed into comfortable checkered pajama bottoms and a thin white loose muscle shirt that showed her really red bra underneath.

"I see you met Prancy, sorry if he was being rude. He can be like that at times." She slurred as she placed the console on the couch and went to pick up the fat cat, nearly falling as she did. The cat made an annoyed hiss as she picked him up. Naruto cringed. How can she even stand that?!

"I see you're not a big fan of cats." She pointed out and gestured with her chin to the console.

"Hook it up, while I place him in my room."

He chuckled awkwardly, "Yeah, Sure thing."

***SG***

Ten minutes later, the pinkette returned from her room. Naruto was comfortable on the small couch his head thrown back and eyes closed peacefully. Sakura shook her dizzy head. She can't believe she actually invited him to her house to watch Netflix. She's so stupid.

The PS3 was already hooked up and her recent movies she watched on Netflix was flashing on the screen. The play station remote sat on his thigh.

With clumsy grace she sat at the other end of the small couch her eyes still on his peaceful face. Well if that's the case she might as well call it a night too. Slowly, she reached for the remote that sat perched on his thigh, her hands shaking from her nervousness.

"Just take it already." His tired voice murmured and she gasped, her hand jerking back.

_He was awake?!_

His eyes opened then and he looked at her. The blue seemed to glow in the dark which caused her heart to beat faster.

"You're awake."

"Mhm."

They continue to stare at each other quietly, secretly drinking the other in. Sakura broke contact first, her hand going to her chest.

"Since you have the remote, you pick the movie." Her voice quivered and she mentally kicked herself. He just don't know what kind of effect he have on her. It's not like her to get attached so quick, so these quickly and unsuspected developed feelings for this stranger is very frustrating.

"Sure." Was his answer as he picked up the controller and started to search in movies. Sakura watched from a distance on the very small couch.

**A/N: There ya go and again I really apologize guys, I will try to not forget again!**

**Song) Elastic Heart- Sia**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whooop whooop New Star Wars coming soon ya'll! Whoop Whooop!**

**LOL.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto struggled as the pinkette laid intertwined with him uncomfortably on the small couch. Her arms were wrapped around his neck with her legs straddling his lean waist tightly. She groaned and moved in a way that she rubbed herself against him. Naruto started and took a deep breath. He stilled.

Her hair smelled heavenly. Like, coconut shampoo.

He lightly shook his head and scooted down on the hard couch, trying to at least get a little comfortable.

"Why the hell she even bought this piece of shit?" He murmured.

"It was my mom's... Jackass." Came her slurred, sleepy answer.

Naruto cringed.

"Are you awake."

No answer.

"What the.."

He mentally shrugged his shoulder and smiled. She's so random and adorable. He wrapped his arms around her back and buried his nose in her hair. He'll at least try to sleep now.

Sakura moaned again and rubbed herself against him, Naruto clenched his teeth together and willed himself to calm down.

It's going to be a long night.

***SG***

It was warm and very very comfortable. A rhythmic beat under her ear was like a soothing lulliby, she sighed and suddenly a little wave of nausea came over her. She quickly sat up, her hand over her mouth, her red tinted green eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" Came a voice from under her.

She looked down and nearly puked on the poor man but instead, hurriedly leaned away from him which made the vomit land on the floor and some of the couch.

"Woah!" He too sat up quickly, making her almost fall of his lap. Naruto quickly wrapped his arm around her waist as she covered her mouth again. After holding down a few dry heaves, she sighed and cautiously placed her hand down, weak with a booming headache. She groaned completely embarrassed.

There is no way in hell she just threw up on her floor, in front of Naruto.

No way!

She looked down, her head bumping his chest, and groaned again.

"You need an aspirin..?" He quietly asked.

She ignored him and slowly start to climb out of his lap, tears of embarrassment and frustration welling in her eyes.

"Sakura..?"

How can she be so stupid and irresponsible?! Indulging in drinks, and drowning her sorrows in them like some alcoholic! This have never happened to her. She knew her limit but she still went over it and she still invited him to her house too! Over the past few days she have become stupid and very childish. Just what is she going to say to Tsunade when she get to wor-

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD!" She jumped up from the couch, startling poor Naruto half to death. But before she could do anything, her world suddenly became dizzy and her fear of Tsunade's death glare was replaced with Nausea. She quickly covered her mouth.

_Oh no_.

She have to get to work. Why would she drink and she knew she have to work the next day!? She have never been late or missed a day of work. She have a perfect conduct at her job, she don't want to fuck that up over her stupidity.

_Stupid. Stupid ass. Dumb ass. Jack ass! _She chanted in her head.

Feeling the bile start to creep up again, she quickly ran to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind her.

***SG***

Naruto watched with a cocked eyebrow as she locked herself in the bathroom, then shook his head in sympathy from the retching sounds that followed soon after. He sat up and looked around. What's gotten into her? She just started to freak out all of a sudden. He stood from the couch and easily stepped over the brown, beer smelling bile. Maybe she's embarrassed.

He tchd of course she's embarrassed. She chucked up her beer in front of him. He chuckled at the thought and tried to stop, but it's funny laughing at someone else's embarrassment.

After standing awkwardly while his chuckling died down, he made his way to the bathroom door and quietly knocked. It won't hurt to make sure she's okay, right?

"You okay, Sakura?"

There was a long pause then the faucet turning on.

"I'm fine. You can go now. Sorry about this." She announced quickly and stiff.

"You sure you don't need any help?" He asked a little concerned.

Naruto isn't stupid, with the amount of beer she threw down last night, she's going to be home all day. He learned that lesson when he was young. Yeah, it's fun at the moment but the after affects are fatal.

"I'm fine. Just leave." She spat and Naruto twisted his lip.

Bossy, stubborn, probably bi polar, and very random. He sighed and turned from the door. Maybe he should go home, he can't help anybody that doesn't want to be helped. Besides, he don't like women like that anyway. He shrugged and headed to the front door, his left hand going into his pocket at it usually does. Causally, he opened the front door and took one last look at the apartment.

Eh, he have to admit though. The whole situation was fun while it lasted.

***SG***

Sakura braced her hands on the sink counter, her head bent down. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the front door finally close, letting it be known that the stranger named Naruto took his leave.

_Thank God._

She groaned and looked at herself in the mirror. Her pink hair was roughed up and oily, her forehead was damp from sweat too. Her green eyes were almost blood shot and her face was pink and blotchy. Looking away, she again kicked herself for being an idiot. A complete idiot. She sat back down on the white tiled cool floor, weak and spent, her stomach rumbling with the promise of more bile.

It's all Ino's fault. If Ino didn't invite her to that stupid bar, and told the bartender to get her beer she wouldn't be in this very screwed up situation. How the hell is she supposed to tell Tsunade this? She will probably rip her to shreds. She's not that good at lying so she don't know how she will get out of this pickle.

Sighing again, she crawled to the toilet and wrapped her arms around it. There she goes again, blaming people for her childish irresponsible actions. But she actually don't give two shits at the moment. Right now, it's Ino's fault and she can't wait to send that pig a mass text at how 'Great' of a friend she is.

A knock came at the bathroom door and she jumped. Who the hell could that be? Did Naruto lock the door on his way out?

"Uhm... Yes..?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sakura open the damn door." Came the rough voice she loved instantly laced with annoyance.

"I thought I told you to leave, asshole." She huffed when actually she's pretty grateful he's still here. He can actually help her. She's such a bitch snapping at him earlier. Just what is wrong with her?

"It's bothering me that you're still in this bathroom alone doing God knows what." She heard him sigh, "Come on just open the door, stubborn ass."

She angrily bit her lip. She's not stubborn! That jackass.

Slowly, she start to stand, her legs shaky.

"Okay, hold up." She called as she started to unlock the door, she opened it and looked up to the tanned smirking blonde.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" She huffed.

"First, you opened the door. Second, you look like shit." He counted while bursting into laughter. She stared at him, mouth agape in disbelief.

"You're such an asshole." She exasperated as she pushed passed him and headed back to the living room. How dare he laugh at her. That asshole. She better call Ino to get over here quick to help her, because obviously he won't be.

She started a bee line to the kitchen, Naruto right behind her.

"I already cleaned up the... mess." He mumbled behind her. Sakura stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to the slightly blushing man, her mouth again a gap but this time in awe AND disbelief.

There's no way he cleaned up another persons bile. Her bile most of all.

"Y-You didn't have to do that." She stuttered. Why would he do that?

"Of course I did, and I couldn't leave you alone knowing that you're feeling bad." He answered in a duh tone and placed his hand on her slim shoulder. His touch instantly send a shiver down her body.

Sakura blinked slowly. That's so... so sweet. Is this how it feels to have someone take care of you?

She looked up into his deep tender ocean blue eyes and unwanted tears start to welled up in hers. Just what the hell is he doing to her right now?

Quickly she put her head down to hide the traitor tears,

_God-damn it. I can't have fallen this hard. I hate this. I hate this. How can this be? We don't even know each other's last names, what we like. Nothing! Sakura you're so weak!_

"Come on, let's get you in bed Ms. Sakura." He joked, his voice taking on a different tone that made her heart stutter.

With her head still down, she smiled and responded,

"Sir, yes sir."

**A/N: 'Nother chapter down ya'll. So have you guys heard about the new Star Wars: The Force Awakens movie that's coming?**

**Are ya excited?**

**I heard there's a new Lightsaber(some with different effects I heard, but not really sure) and everything yo. Obviously, with this date and time and newer technology we have and all, this movie will no doubt be epic and a HUGE success and I can't waaaaaaiiiiiit!**

**Oh and sorry for any mistakes in this chap guys.**

**See ya next week!**

**Song) Kina Grannis- In Your Arms**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Soooo... This chapter will be an Ino and Shikamaru flashback with a little bit of Sakura and her mass text lol. Hope you guys like it.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

Ino carefully filled the prescriptions, a light smile on her pink lips. She was just so happy today. Everything is going well with her and Shikamaru, she honestly thought once he made it from the war, they would just ignore each other and act as if they never met before. But when she seen him, she got so filled with emotion she couldn't help herself. Thank God she did though. Now she knows how much she loves him and she don't think she can live without him.

A wistful sigh escaped from her parted lips as she looked back at how they first met.

_Flash Back_

_It was some what in the middle of 7th grade in Science class when they were placed into a group for a project. Ino was pretty pissed already because she wasn't paired with her best friend, Ten Ten at the time. Ino sat back on the chair with a huff, her arms folded across her chest, her bottom lip poking out a little in disappointment as the teacher passed out sheets of paper and the options of the projects. How the hell is she supposed to work with some one she doesn't know?! She didn't even knew he took this class till now!_

_With another sigh, she sat up and faced the bored looking tween beside her, his facial expression blank with a hint of annoyance. She twisted her lip. She have to admit though, he's pretty cute._

_'**Almost next to Sasuke.**' She thought then shook her head, an angry red tint coming to her face. **'Okay, forget about the looks and introduce your self idiot.'**_

_She held out her hand "Hey, I'm Ino Yamanaka, and I will be your partner." She introduced a little too loud._

_With a wary eye, she watched as he turned his head towards her and look her over with his dark mysterious eyes. She blinked and blush. Wow he really is cute. She placed her head down a little shyly._

_He tched and looked away. Killing the mood instantly and making Ino do her amazing death glare. Come to think about it, he do have this jerk, over confident air about him._

_"What the hell is your problem?!" She bellowed and he groaned._

_"Shut up, you talk too loud." Was all he said, then went back to his blank expression, eyes focusing on the dry erase board at the front of the room._

_Ino huffed and looked in longing at Ten Ten, who was softly laughing at something her partner said. Lucky her. She got someone fun with a personality. While she got this dupe of a wanna be. She looked at him from the corner of her eye._

_Do he even smile?_

_She rolled her eyes. It'll probably kill him to even crack a smile. Carefully, she folded her arms on the black table top and rested her head on them. If he think she's going to do all the work, well he better think again. She was just starting to dose off before she heard a sigh and felt a tap on her elbow. She looked at the perpetrator._

_There he was looking directly at her, no emotion at all._

_"Are we going to get started or not?" _

_She sat up and cocked her head to the side in confusion._

_"You're going to work?" She asked in disbelief. She don't know if she should take him seriously. Maybe it's some trick to make her end up doing all the work herself! Her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion._

_"Of course I'm going to work, idiot." He sighed._

_Ino blinked. Humph. That's a surprise. Welp, even if he's not good at it a grade is better than no grade. She shrugged and looked at the piece of paper the teacher passed out to them._

_They can either do the properties of light or gravity. She know about both of them so it's going to be an easy grade. She'll let him decide which one they'll do. And that's her NOT being selfish!_

_"Okay, well which one do you want to do?" She asked and pushed the paper towards him._

_He picked up the slip of paper and observed the two options. Ino patiently waited. And waited. And waited._

_She inwardly sighed, **'Just how much of a dupe is he?'**_

_"u-uhm, did you pick one yet?" She finally spoke up. He just glanced at her over the paper then sat it down without saying a word. She placed her chin in her hand, annoyed._

**_'Be nice Ino'_**

_She continued to look at him, waiting on his answer._

_"What a drag." He finally groaned, throwing his head back and looking heavenward._

_"Indeed." She muttered. It doesn't take that long to pick one. Maybe he doesn't know how to do any of them? Properties of Light is the easiest and probably can get done in an hour, depending on the amount of presentation that person wants._

_"If it helps," She started and he looked at her," the easiest one to do is Properties of Light."_

_He continued to stare at her for a while. Eye to eye. Ino blinked and looked away, her cheeks heating._

**_'What's up with him and those Twilight stares?'_**

_"Fine. Properties of Light." Was his answer. Ino cracked a half hearted smile._

_"Great, so we'll get started now!"_

_End of Flash Back_

Every since then, they've always been paired together in group projects which was weird now that she think about it. She sighed again at the memory, her chin in the palm of her hand. Her phone buzzed three times in her pocket, making her jump out of her daze. She quickly dug in her pocket and took out her phone. It was messages. She placed in her pin code.

**'You BIG DUMB STUPID PIG INO! LOOK WHAT YOU GOT ME INTO! I'm STUCK home bed ridden because of you, from now on when I say water, IT"S GONNA BE WATER! AND HERE you let me take NARUTO (A TOTAL stranger by the way) home. What if we did something and I got prego? I just can't believe you, some friend you are. Oh and note that Naruto is still here and is being a big sweet heart. He's so gentlemanly =^.^=... Tell Tsunade for me please, I don't want to face her wrath today...**

**... because it's partially your fault too. Why didn't you try to attempt to stop me from drinking all those damn beers? And why did you set me up like that?! If I told you I didn't want a date with him, that's what it means. You don't know how embarrassed I was to see him show up with that expression on his face...**

**... Ino I will tell you again; I'm not that desperate for a man nor do I need one. I'm not as lonely as you and I think, I have you, Tsunade and Prancy and if I can't find anyone I'm fine with you guys. I know you're trying to help, but sometimes you seriously need to back off and think about what you're doing at times. See you tomorrow.' - Sakura**

Ino twisted her lip at the messages. Okay, maybe she did went a little over board, but she really is trying to help. She's so tired of seeing Sakura so serious and fawning over every couple she sees walking together down the street. And It's not completely her fault that Sakura drunk all of those beers and invited Naruto on a Netflix date. She chuckled, unfazed by the messages and started to text back with a evil grin on her face,

**'Oh Sakura, again you over exaggerate and think too much. So what if you got prego, at least the baby would be a cutie -.^, And sorry I did that, I really was just trying to help you out Sakura, and I will try to stay out of your love life (Probably not going to happen XD) But anyway, I have one question before we say our goodbye. 1) Was he big. Answer that and I would gladly tell Tsunade about your very sad situation. T^T Ja Ne. -BIG DUMB STUPID PIG INO**

Sakura's text came back quick.

**'Ino, I'm so hating you right now. I don't know how big it is, we didn't do anything perv. Even if we did I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have remembered anyway. Now tell Tsunade before she call me and REALLY attempt to stay out of my love life asswipe XD -Sakura**

**'Well that's disappointing and of course Sakura. No promises though. Later. -Ino'**

She stuffed her phone back in her pocket with a smile. Casually, she began walking to the stores phone to call Tsunade, her lips parting with laugter. Sakura just make life a whole bunch of interesting.

**A/N: See ya next week!**

**Song) Koda- Limnos**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: SUMMER LOADING...**

**.**

**.**

**\\('O')/ Oh Mer Gerd Yessssss!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto awoke with a gasp, his breathing heavy, with the faint sound of explosions and bullets whizzing by. He shook his head to clear the horrifying sounds, a slow headache coming on. He looked at the time.

3:37 A.M.

"Shit." He murmured and slowly made his way out of bed. It's weird how dreams can be so vivid. He could actually smell the gun powder and blood in the air even after he woke. He tchd, he really need to get a grip on himself. Casually, he opened his room door and made his way to the small apartment kitchen. Beer bottles and old food wrappers and plastic food plates were strewn about, making it even harder for him to make his way around the kitchen while dark. A beer bottle rolled under his foot making him slip and catch himself on the counter.

"Damn it!" He half yelled annoyed kicking the bottle far away from him. He opened the fridge and ran his fingers through his hair.

Nothing but three bottles of beer. No food. No anything. Just beer. His only good potion now and days.

Lazily, he bent and snatched a bottle from the bottom shelf. He shut the refrigerator door with a slam and made his way outside, leaving the front door slightly ajar. The nights air was cool and crisp against his naked chest, the stars gleaming with a exuberance of life. His eyes narrowed as he looked at them, blue eyes dull.

Nostalgia suddenly came over him as he remembered when he was younger in high-school, him and a group of friends would drive long hours to go to the beach at night and look at the stars. The reason was because the stars didn't really shine as bright as they were doing now. The stars here never actually even show. So, with a nice fire, a few drinks and snacks and pretty girls, they would sit there and tell jokes or stories. Without any worries. Without knowing what was really actually happening around them. Oblivious to what truly was and is about the world.

He paused to look at the bottle of beer before popping it open and taking a swig.

He wonder if Sakura used to do those things too. Just be care free. She's so up tight and tensed all the time, everything is about work to her it seems. Do she ever just sit back, relax, unwind and enjoy life?

Probably not.

Hell, when he was taking care of her yesterday all she could talk about was work.

Slowly, he took another gulp of beer, holding the bitter contents in his mouth this time as sadness came over him. At that moment, he couldn't help but hope that Sakura was awake and enjoying this too. Because he have to admit...

He looked back up at the stars, and small smirk on his face,

_'This is one hell of a view to miss.'_

**_-SG-_**

Sakura peered up at the sky through her window, her lips slightly parted in awe, her palm on the window, with Prancy at her feet.

"Pretty." She whispered, and Prancy let out a soft annoyed meow.

She don't know why but she couldn't sleep. It was like everything was alert, her hearing more acute, her breathing heavier than usual, so she decided to just sit up. Just when she was about to head to her living room, something sparkling out her window caught her vision and was surprised to find stars. Actual sparkling stars in the sky. It was rare to have a starry night here, matter a fact she don't even remember ever having a starry night.

Sighing, her always tensed shoulders start to sag in relief. Too bad everyone is asleep to see this. Because to Sakura, it was truly something beautiful.

She sighed again, as calmness and serenity came over her. Everything that Tsunade yelled at her today, finally lifting from her brain and scattering in the air. Every little worry on Sakura's brain too scattering in the air.

And finally. In a long time, there was no constant thinking for her. Just peace.

_**-SG-**_

"Awwwwwwwe I can't believe I fucking missed it!" Ino whined, soon as Sakura walked through the pharmacy door. Sakura cocked her eyebrow questioningly at Ino.

"Missed what?" She asked as she clocked in.

"Well, it seems that last night we had a starry night in like, forever." She huffed,"Sucks how things always happen when I'm busy."

Sakiura scoffed at Ino. Busy? Seriously?! She was busy at 3 in the morn-? Oh. Her cheeks started to heat involuntarily as a picture of Ino and Shikamaru popped in her head. She looked away from Ino suddenly embarrassed. Ino noticed and burst into laughter.

"Awe look at Sakura, a blushing virgin." Ino cooed jokingly. Sakura huffed.

"Shut the hell up, Ino, I'm far from a blushing virgin."

"Oh really?" Ino elbowed Sakura in the ribs, "When was your first time, Mrs. I'm-Far-From-A-Blushing-Virgin?"

Sakura looked away, her face burning over 180 degrees,

"I don't kiss and tell." She muttered.

Ino wagged her eyebrows, "Oh really now...?"

Sakura remained quiet and Ino huffed.

"Awe come one. If you share I share." Ino chortled suggestively. Sakura remained quiet, her eyes fixed on the prescription bottles on the shelf. Ino sighed,

"Well at least tell me, where."

Still no answer. She went on.

"Was it in your bedroom?"

No answer.

"How about at school?"

Still no answer.

"On a couch?"

Sakura eyebrow twiched in annoyance. Ino went on.

"OOOOU don't tell me on a school desk!"

"It was none of those you pig!" Sakura blared, a vain popping up on her forehead.

Ino blinked, "What, not in a bedroom..?"

Sakura placed her fingers at her temple and massaged. Ino can be soooo annoying at times.

"It was in a car." Sakura murmured, slightly embarrassed.

She gasped, her eyes wide. "Sakura, you dirty girl! Who would've thought!"

Sakura sighed, "Shut up, Ino." Is it really that surprising?

"Well mine was in a subtle place: A bedroom. Youre such a fr-" Her eyes widened more in revelation, "Ahh I see you live by the old saying: A lady in the streets and a freak in the sheets~ You go girl!"

Just then Shikamaru walked in, his face set in its usual bored expression.

"He Sakura, Hey Ino." He greeted with a sigh as he came up to the counter.

"OMG Shikamaru guess what!?" Ino gushed. Sakura's screeched her eyes widening in horror.

"INO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

But Ino went on, "Sakura's first time was in a carrrr!"

Shikamaru looked down at Sakura in surprise, who was now squatting behind the counter, tears of embarrassment pouring from her eyes.

"Whoa, are you serious?" He asked Ino, making a sharp pang of annoyance go through Sakura.

"I know right, who would've thought?" Ino laughed, with Shikamru joining in.

_'Oh kill me now.'_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the eeeeearly chap yall. And guess what?**

** Summer is riiiiight around the corner! OH YEAH!**

**See ya next week.**

**Song) Hope- Who am I to say**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So... what's the deal pickle?**

**Ha ha.**

**Get it?! ****Deal Pickle?**

**Like Dill Pickles?!**

**Haha...**

***Sigh* I need friends.**

**Enjoy my peeps.**

**Chapter 9**

"Just freaking call him already." Ino urged to Sakura, her feet tucked under her on the small couch. Sakura bit her bottom lip, her hand that was holding her phone shaking in nervousness.

The weekend was here again and it's been days since Sakura last talked to Naruto. And of course when Ino heard this, she insisted on Sakura to call him going all out to ask Shikamaru for his number and everything. But honestly though, Sakura is secretly happy that Ino insisted, all week Naruto have been on her mind, wondering what he was doing or how he've been. It was actually aching her not knowing what he was doing at that moment. Which also placed her into the conclusion that she miiight just be crazy.

She groaned and threw her phone at Ino, the device slapping Ino on the chest before landing in her lap. Ino huffed and glared. Sakura ignored her and sat back on the hard couch. She just can't do it. Why do she have to call first? How come Naruto didn't seek out Ino and asked Ino for HER number instead? She's such a coward.

"You're such a coward." Ino scoffed, voicing Sakura's thoughts.

"I can't do it, Ino." Sakura muttered meekly.

Ino plucked Sakura on the arm, making her sit up and yelp. What the hell she did that for?

"What's your problem?" Sakura bellowed while massaging her slowly bruising arm. Ino crossed her arms and stared at Sakura with a glint in her pale eyes,

"We both know you are dieing to talk to him asshole, so stop acting the way you're acting. Grow some balls and call the man!"

Sakura sighed and looked down at her lap. Ino is right.

"Fine." Sakura breathed,"I'll grow some balls. Sometime next weekend they should be in." She added and quickly stood, making her way to her kitchen. She just can't seem to work up the courage to call him. Ino growled and followed, Sakura's phone clutched tightly in her hand.

"Gah damn it, Sakura!" She exclaimed, "What will it take for you to understand that life is quickly passing?"

Sakura opened one of her cabinets and took out soome fresh panera bread, her mind set on a sandwich. Ino went on, slighlty annoyed,

"Y'Know everything doesn't wait forever. Before you know it, he would have already found someone else and had kids while you would be..." Ino stepped up to Sakura who was now in the fridge. Slowly she closed the fridge door and turned Sakura to look at her, the seriousness in her face startling Sakura.

"...while you would be stuck here. Alone. And I don't want you to be the lonely, embarrassing aunt my kids talk about." Ino finished. Sakura rolled her eyes, her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach. With a sigh and shake of her head, she have to admit that Ino is right. Like always. With a sigh, Sakura held her hand out to Ino who happily placed the smart device in her hand.

"You go girl!" Ino quietly cheered, while clapping her hands together. Sakura slowly punched in the number, her thumb shaking as it hovered over the green telephone icon. Just when she was about the back out again, Ino 'accidentally' bumped into her. And when she did, her hand managed to 'accidentally' snake its way over Sakura's shoulder and hit the button for her. Sakura squeaked, panic coming over her.

"You asshole!" She whispered harshly to her quietly laughing friend.

"It was an accident." She whispered back all the the while laughing her ass off.

_'Hello?'_ came a voice over the receiver.

Sakura froze.

_It's him. He picked up. He answered. __What do I do? What do I say?!_

_'Hello?'_ Came his voice again, this time warily. Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance, and snatched the phone from Sakura's frozen hand.

"Hey, Hi, Naruto it's Ino." Ino said into the receiver and placed it on speaker.

"_Oh, Ino..._" Something crashed, "_How the hell did you get my number?!_"

Ino chuckled and waved her hand in a dismissive way,

"Don't worry, I'm not calling from my phone silly, I'm calling from Sakura's."

_'Sakura's?'_ he echoed, his voice getting a little lighter.

"Yeah, she have something to tell you actually." Ino went on and Sakura quickly shook her head backing away from Ino. Ino advanced on her slowly cornering into the adjoined kitchen counters as she took the phone off of speaker.

"Yeah Sakura, she's right here. Hold on a sec." Ino held out the phone to Sakura who pushed it back at her.

"No." She mouthed, making Ino throw her head back.

"Take the fucking phone." Ino mouthed back, anger starting to replace the annoyance. Sakura tchd and looked away, noticing Ino's obvious anger. She don't give a shit. Ino can kiss her ass repeatedly for all she care, she's not talking to him right now. Ino stepped more close to Sakura, their breast nearly touching.(Yeaaaah they were that close).

"Sakura, if you don't take this fucking phone, I will tie you to your bed, cut you slowly and deep and bath the cuts in a mountain of salts and hot sauce. You hear me? Now take. The fucking. Phone."

Sakura gulped. Her eyes set on her very suddenly disturbed friend.

"O-Okay Ino, calm down." She whispered and slowly took the phone from her hand. She brought it to her ear. Ino watched, a shadow over her pretty face, making her look more of a ruthless ruler from the past.

"H-Heeey Naruto." She greeted Naruto, and turned away from her friend.

'_Sakura hey, what's up? You're okay?"_ Naruto's worried voice flowed to her. Her tensed shoulders relaxed, and she placed a hand to her suddenly throbbing heart.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked over her shoulder at Ino who was now standing with her arms crossed, the frightening shadow gone from her face. She turned back to the front and squeezed her eyes shut. She should just up and say it. But damn why is it so hard? She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, a glint of determination passing through them.

"Naruto," She billowed, "We are going out tonight!"

There was a long pause on the other end until finally he answered,

_'Uhhhh, sure yeah. Okay."_

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief, her heart starting to beat back to its regular rhythm. She don't know what she would've did if he said no.

_Probably storm over where ever he lived, cut his balls off, stitched them to his chest and leave. _She shook the thought from her head. Just what is wrong with her, seems like Ino is starting to rub off on her.

"Okay so," She breathed excitedly into the phone, "How about at Club Glow at say 8?"

_'Yeah, that's fine with me."_ He breathed too, and Sakura can actually hear the smile in his voice. _"See you soon, Sakura.'_

They ended the call.

Sakura turned to Ino, a happy stunned look on her face.

"I did it." She whispered.

"Just with a little shove from me." Ino added and hugged her friend as if it was her who got the date. "Ooooou I'm so excited, I can't hide it~!" She singed as she started to dance around the apartment. Sakura laughed and joined in with her friend.

**-SG-**

Naruto sat his phone down on the kitchen counter and the trash bag full of trash on the floor. After a beat he happily started to fist pump the air. He have a date with Sakura! Even though it kind of embarrass him for her to call first but the hell with it. A date is a date. And he's going to make sure the night counts.

**A/N: *Casually looks over at reader* Oh hi there, did you enjoy the chapter? *Chuckles lightly* Well that's good to hear. Stay tuned for the next chapter will ya, cause I think things will finally get a little frisky with the two, if ya know what I mean. *Winks at the reader, and quickly clears throat* Anyways, it was nice of you to drop by and read and review, let's say I see ya next week. And as always *Gives best sexy smolder EVER* Stay beautiful.**

**XD**

**Song) Elle Varner- Cold Case**


End file.
